


Чувство юмора

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дилан вроде как ничего не говорит, ничего не делает, не дает авансов, не намекает, держится в рамках – но Тайлер все равно чует подтекст, двойное дно, запрятанное под ворохом насмешек желание".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувство юмора

**Author's Note:**

> ПВП-зарисовка, первый раз у Дилана и Тайлера, Пози становится в какой-то момент невольным свидетелем) I hope you enjoy it)))

– Зайди, – зовет Тайлер, выманивая Дилана из кухни.  
Он стоит посреди гостиной, засунув руки в карманы. И старается не беситься.  
– Что?  
Дилан выныривает из дверного проема, идет к нему, сжимая в руке шоколадный батончик. Откусывает половину, жует и подходит к Тайлеру.  
Тот кивком указывает на брошенную на диване приставку со спутанными проводами. Рядом на столике лежит пустая упаковка из-под чипсов, два бумажных стаканчика с остатками колы, смятые салфетки, обертки от конфет и пустое ведерко из «Баскин Роббинс» с болтающимися внутри грязными ложками.  
– Оу, – Дилан распахивает глаза, будто впервые видит бардак. – Прости, чувак. Забыли. Я сейчас уберу, окей?  
– Не ты, – качает головой. – Я слышал, как ты сейчас мыл посуду. Пози. И заставляй его делать это сразу.  
– Поздно было, – оправдывается Дилан и смущенно трет шею. – Слушай, дай я сам выкину, ну зачем разводить из этого большое дело?  
– Если бы я знал, что мне предлагают место в хлеву, я бы никогда не согласился с вами жить, – говорит Тайлер, кривя душой.  
Его раздражает разгильдяйство своих товарищей по съемкам, но если закрыть глаза на мусор – с ними реально весело. Они отлично проводят время втроем: Пози генератор бредовых идей и тупых, но веселых шуток, у Дилана острый и едкий язык, и Тайлер любит их обоих.  
Когда они ведут себя не настолько по-детски.  
Дилан засовывает в рот остатки батончика и сосредоточенно пережевывает: кусок слишком большой, так что у него надуты щеки, как у хомяка, а губы блестят от слюны.  
Сердце Тайлера пропускает удар.  
А Дилан вдруг ухмыляется и добавляет обертку от шоколадки к уже имеющейся свалке. Его глаза хитро блестят, губы пытаются растянуться в шкодливой улыбке. Дилан хочет повозиться.  
Окей, Тайлер не гордится, что иногда он забывает, что сам-то он не недавний выпускник школы, и ему вроде как стыдно участвовать в шутливых драках, на которые так горазды эти два придурка. Тайлеру нравится чувствовать себя старше и опытнее, но чужой идиотизм слишком заразен.  
Он берет Дилана за ухо, тянет и тот удивленно округляет глаза, вздрагивает и кривится. Кадык дергается, Дилан проглатывает свой батончик и возмущенно пинает Тайлера по щиколотке.  
– Эй!  
– Сам нарвался, – спокойно говорит Тайлер. Он крепче сжимает пальцы, кожа уха краснеет, становится горячей, жаркой, Дилан недовольно шипит.  
– Блин, да ладно! Хватит!  
Тайлер отпускает, Дилан растирает пострадавшее ухо и дует губы. Дилан спокойнее и серьезнее Стайлза, он часто на своей волне, но иногда он каким-то образом проникает в личное пространство Тайлера и просто застывает там.  
Вот как сейчас.  
В такие моменты Тайлер остро завидует Дереку с его суперслухом и супернюхом, и еще кучей крутых способностей, которые бы помогли ему сориентироваться. Потому что с самого начала съемок от Дилана идет непонятная волна, выбивающая периодически Тайлера из колеи. Как будто вокруг Дилана колышется специфический ядерный гриб, и Тайлер тут и там получает по небольшой дозе радиации.  
Дозе, заставляющей вести себя как пресловутый Дерек, а не тот милый парень, что обычно смотрит на Тайлера из зеркала.  
Ладно, зачем ходить вокруг да около в собственных мыслях: Дилана хочется поиметь.  
Дилан шляется по площадке, в этих своих бесконечных бесформенных рубашках, толстовках, футболках – и выставляет напоказ обтянутую узкими штанами задницу. Дилан коротко, не разжимая губ, улыбается съемочной команде – и хохочет, задыхаясь, Тайлеру в плечо. Дилан неловко возится с Пози во время их стычек – и валится всем телом на Тайлера, если они решают подурачиться. Дилан вроде как ничего не говорит, ничего не делает, не дает авансов, не намекает, держится в рамках – но Тайлер все равно чует подтекст, двойное дно, запрятанное под ворохом насмешек желание.  
И это бесит до зубовного скрежета. То есть, после нескольких проведенных втроем плюс бутылка вечеров Тайлер знает, что Дилан не мастак по части отношений. Пози тоже не такой ловелас, каким мечтает казаться, но Пози болтун и слишком эмоционален, чтобы долго хранить свои чувства в тайне. А Дилан мастерски умеет скрывать, что у него на душе, и исходить тоской так, чтобы никто не заметил. Тайлеру хватает нескольких нетрезвых признаний, чтобы понять: опыта у Дилана мало, и весь он чересчур _детский_. Дилан не особенно хорошо умеет флиртовать, он может легко поддерживать разговор, если это просто симпатичная девчонка, и он немеет, если это _нравящаяся_ ему симпатичная девчонка. Дилан не обладает ни простотой Пози, ни напористостью самого Тайлера. Дилан из разряда философов, тех самых иногда раздражающих Тайлера людей, которые считают, что если что-то не срослось – значит, так и надо, ок.  
– Ты что там, завис? – зовет Дилан, хлопнув Тайлера по груди. – Чувак! Блин, мы больше не будем мусорить, раз тебя так перемыкает.  
– Не будете, – Тайлер наклоняет голову и чуть щурится. – Потому что я тебя сейчас накажу.  
– Что? – Дилан непонимающе хмурится, смотрит подозрительно и недоверчиво, губы кривит слабая улыбка.  
– Накажу, – повторяет Тайлер. Он слышит, как ускоряется его пульс, Тайлеру пиздец как страшно – если он неправильно трактовал полученные ранее сигналы… Окей, он просто съедет из этого дома. На Северный Полюс.  
– Да ты уже наказал, – Дилан тычет пальцем в свое ухо, улыбается и расслабленно перекатывается с пятки на носок. – Уууу, грозный Тайлер!  
Тайлер кладет руку ему на шею, прикасается лбом ко лбу Дилана и смотрит, пока с бледного, покрытого родинками лица не уходят все эмоции, кроме одной – растерянности.  
Дилан молчит, таращится на него, его губы приоткрыты. Мягкие, по-ребячьи припухлые щеки загораются румянцем.  
Видимо, Тайлер все же не ошибся.  
– Встань на колени, – почти шутливо произносит он, погладив Дилана по затылку. Он старается вести себя свободно, раскованно. В конце концов, у них тут не съемки в порно, никакой показухи. – Давай, Дилан.  
Приходится легко надавить на плечи, чтобы Дилан очнулся. Он фыркает, сводит брови, обегает Тайлера глазами и, поразмыслив, опускается на колени.  
– Я должен попросить прощения? За то, что бросил фантик?  
Тайлер молча расстегивает молнию на джинсах. Дилан не пытается сбежать. Он не отворачивается, не кривится, не улыбается больше. Он смотрит на расстегнутую ширинку и бездействует.  
– Я могу назвать вещи своими именами, но я не хочу… – Тайлер ищет подходящие слова, – тебя задеть.  
– Назови, – вдруг хрипло выдыхает Дилан и поднимает взгляд.  
Тайлер уже несколько раз натыкался на такой, и это одна из причин, почему вообще все это сейчас происходит.  
– Окей, – Тайлер пожимает плечами. – Мне похуй на мусор. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас вытащил мой член, взял его в рот и сделал мне минет. Достаточно четко?  
– Вполне, – соглашается Дилан. В глазах мелькает его вечная усмешка, но худые пальцы с обкусанными заусенцами слегка дрожат, когда касаются бедер Тайлера. – И я это сделаю, потому что?..  
– Потому что тебе стоило открыть рот раньше. Знаешь, для разговора. Со мной. А теперь у тебя штрафной, после которого мы обсудим, куда пойдем на первое свидание.  
– У нас будут свидания? – удивляется Дилан. – Ну ладно.  
– Ты не хочешь?  
– Чувак, ты понимаешь, что с момента «Дилан, сейчас ты сделаешь мне минет» я понимаю примерно четверть из того, что ты говоришь?  
Тайлер прижимает его лицо к своему паху и удовлетворенно мычит, когда нос Дилана задевает стоящий член.  
– Блядь, – раздается снизу. Дилан горячо выдыхает на ткань трусов и целует его член прямо так, невзирая на преграду. – Блядь.  
Ногти скребут по джинсе, Дилан стаскивает с его бедер штаны вместе с боксерами и застывает в дюйме от члена. Картинка настолько курьезная и одновременно возбуждающая, что Тайлер готов потерпеть несколько секунд, разглядывая эмоции на лице Дилана. У него расширенные зрачки, снова открытый рот и паника вперемешку с похотью. Даже у Стайлза не бывает такой экспрессии.  
Дилан проводит рукой по члену, сильно и уверенно, вдыхает – как перед тем, как отхлебнуть крепкого алкоголя – и обхватывает губами головку. Тайлер сдавленно шипит, задевает кончиками пальцев горячее после предыдущего наказания ухо Дилана и глубоко дышит.  
Дилан обмякает. Тайлер видит, как из его позы уходит напряжение: Дилан устраивается на коленях поудобнее, его рука гладит Тайлера по мошонке, вторая ласкает корень члена, пока он пытается заглотить как можно больше в рот. Веки опущены, на лице странная сосредоточенность, незнакомая Тайлеру покорность и, ладно, это все, что он хотел увидеть.  
Дилан горячо, влажно выдыхает, воздух щекочет Тайлеру паховые волоски. Пальцы продолжают осторожно скользить по яйцам, Дилан поддразнивает, но сдерживается, боится лохануться. Тайлер нежно гладит его по затылку, эгоистично подталкивает, желая больше, глубже, и Дилан поддается, позволяет.  
У Тайлера сохнет во рту. Ему не только пиздец как хорошо – из-за неопытности минет у Дилана выходит сладким, неторопливым, дразнящим; его заводит мысль о том, что Дилан получает не меньшее удовольствие. Он наслаждается процессом, он лижет, давит языком, меняет угол, кружит, ласкает, и это немного лишает рассудка.  
Настолько, что Тайлер не слышит чужих шагов, пока напротив него не застывает вернувшийся домой Пози. Дилан сидит к нему спиной, у него все еще закрыты глаза, он издает шумные вздохи, сосет с влажным чмоканием и хлюпанием, так что… наверное, он не в курсе изменившийся ситуации.  
Пози молча таращится, и Тайлер, повинуясь инстинкту, властно проводит по затылку Дилана и чуть щурится. Пози, понятливо кивнув, на цыпочках идет к выходу.  
Его коллега только что видел, как Дилан берет у него в рот. Как Дилан тащится от того, что сосет его член.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
Тайлер закусывает костяшки пальцев, и Дилан впервые сбивается с ритма. Он убирает губы и руки, позволяет члену выскользнуть наружу и смотрит Тайлеру в глаза. Как будто спрашивает о чем-то.  
– Я еще не кончил, – наугад произносит Тайлер, нащупывая правила игры, и, вроде бы, угадывает.  
Дилана прошибает крупная судорога, он тихо стонет, закусив губу, и сжимает ладонью у себя между ног.  
– Минет, – спокойно говорит Тайлер. – А ты кончишь в трусы.  
– У нас бдсм-мотивы? – сорвано шепчет Дилан.  
– Я не знаю, – честно отвечает Тайлер. – Не болтай.  
Дилан неловко улыбается, высовывает язык и лижет: от середины члена к головке. Еще раз. И еще. Наклоняется, кусает без зубов тяжелую, набухшую мошонку, забирает ее в рот, посасывая каждое яичко по отдельности, и Тайлера не спасают никакие костяшки от грудного, рвущегося наружу стона. Дилан стискивает его задницу, мнет ее, и теперь это уже не отсос, у Тайлера ощущение, что его сейчас сожрут, как пресловутый батончик. Движения хаотичные и лишенные какого-либо ритма, Дилан трется о его член губами, щеками, подбородком, пачкается в смазке, щекочет дыханием. Тайлер едва стоит на ногах, у него слабость в коленях и желание хорошенько засадить, до крика, до взвизга. Может быть, попозже…  
Дилан прекращает валять дурака, он красный, вспотевший, от него пахнем мускусом и любимым дезодорантом. Тайлер без церемоний пихает член между его припухших, мокрых губ и толкается до самого горла. Дилан кашляет, его глаза слезятся, и все, это финал, точка, конец – Тайлер даже не успевает предупредить. Он просто начинает спускать Дилану в горло, тот ожидаемо давится, сперма попадает ему на лицо, на шею, даже на ресницы, и это не имеет значение, потому что Дилан, судя по немому крику, только что кончил себе в штаны.  
  
Тайлер проверяет, не забыл ли какой мусор, но столик снова первозданно чист. Он выносит пакеты к двери – выкинет чуть позже, и поворачивается к Дилану, вернувшемуся из душа.  
На нем свежая футболка с принтом Гуффи и длинные шорты. Дилан засовывает руки в карманы и горбит плечи, смотрит немного искоса и с вызовом одновременно. Да, Стайлзу много досталось от самого Дилана.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Да, – Дилан переминается с ноги на ногу и признается. – Я слышал Пози.  
– Я с ним поговорю, – обещает Тайлер. – Не волнуйся.  
– И что ты планируешь ему сказать?  
– Что ему придется завязать с привычкой врываться посреди ночи с воплем «я тут такое придумал, чуваки!».  
– Неплохо, – соглашается Дилан и садится на диван. – Мы с тобой теперь…  
Тайлер кивает.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ты положительно относишься к анальному сексу.  
– Никогда не практиковал, – Дилан постукивает пальцами по щеке. – Прикольно?  
– Прикольно.  
– Окей.  
Тайлер аккуратно складывает мешки под дверью и подходит к Дилану. Его очередь постоять на коленях.  
Он укладывает ладони на бедра Дилана, наклоняется и кусает его в шею, рядом с нервной жилкой пульса.  
– Было горячо, когда он нас застукал.  
– Да, – Дилан смеется и скребет ему темечко. – Пиздец, что я испытал!  
– Я тоже, – Тайлер опять кусает, отпускает и не сопротивляется, когда Дилан, извернувшись, быстро и жестко его целует.  
– Как кипятком ошпарило, – делится Дилан, сжав его лицо. – Охуенно было. Мне понравилось.  
– Мне тоже.  
– О господи, я даже худший извращенец, чем я думал! – сокрушается Дилан. – И ты тоже.  
– А Пози неудачник.  
– Да, ему совсем отстой.  
Дилан сползает с дивана, перетекает к Тайлеру на колени и обхватывает его ногами. Сейчас они не возбуждены, но Тайлера прошибает током сильнее, чем перед оргазмом. Дилан трется об его щетину носом, без изысков целует его в щеку и что-то невнятно бормочет.  
– Что?  
– Да ничего. Жить тебе, Хеклин, посреди залежей мусора.  
– Будешь провоцировать?  
– Нет, просто если я могу вместо уборки расплатиться минетом – зачем тратить время на уборку?  
Тайлер закатывает глаза, шлепает Дилана по заднице и валит на ковер.  
Входная дверь с грохотом отворяется, и Пози громко зовет их обоих по имени.  
– Эй! Тайлер, Дилан! Это я. Я пришел и…  
– Заходи, – сдерживая хохот, приглашает Тайлер.  
Пози влетает в гостиную и чуть не падает, застав их лежащими друг на друге.  
– Ну блин! – жалуется Пози. – Я же поорал!  
– Мы оба одеты, – Дилан машет ему рукой, высунув ее из-под Тайлера. – Слезь с меня.  
Тайлер позволяет себя спихнуть, Дилан поправляет футболку, трет наливающийся на шее засос и приподнимает брови.  
– Ладно. Я пошел водички попью, а вы пока… ну короче, обсудите все.  
– Как трусливо, – поддевает его Тайлер.  
– Я уже был сегодня смелым, – кричит Дилан на полпути к кухне.  
Тайлер видит, как лицо Пози меняется под гаммой эмоций не хуже, чем усилиями гримеров, и саркастически кивает.  
– Пойдем, – он хлопает Пози по плечу, – вынесем мусор и поболтаем.  
– И что на вас нашло, чуваки? – Пози подхватывает пакеты и рассыпает содержимое. – Вы не пошутили?  
– Мы охуенно пошутили, – Тайлер пихает выпавшую обертку от чипсов Пози в лицо, тот изо всех сил уворачивается. – У нас так совпало чувство юмора…  
– …что вы продолжите шутить?  
– И весело проводить время, – подтверждает Тайлер.  
  
Год спустя, отвечая на вопросы очередной девушки на интервью, он с особым удовольствием отмечает, какие безумно смешные сцены связывают Дерека и Стайлза.  
Об-хо-хо-чешь-ся.  
И они с Диланом дружно игнорируют, как Пози передразнивает их за спиной.  
Он просто не понимает их юмора.


End file.
